


Death threats and kisses

by MrEnterpriseWrites



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Iron Husbands, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protective Rhodey, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEnterpriseWrites/pseuds/MrEnterpriseWrites
Summary: A fill for this prompt: "Calm down, it's not that big of a deal.""Well call me crazy, but as far as I'm concerned, receiving death threats is kind of a big deal!" By @ourwritingprompts on Tumblr.





	Death threats and kisses

Rhodey glared at the letters in front of him. How dare someone send this to his husband.  
"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Tony pleaded as he shifted from side to side. His husbands sharp gaze turned to Tony.  
"Well call me crazy, but as far as I'm concerned, receiving death threats is kind of a big deal!" He grit out as he began pacing the room. Rhodey mumbled under his breath about security measures and not leaving Tony's side. Tony stared fondly at his gorgeous husband. This wasn't anything new to him, he had been getting death threats for years, but no one had reacted quite like this. God did Tony love him.  
Tony got up out of his chair and walked over to Rhodey. He was still ranting about the letters when Tony stopped in front of him. Reaching his hands up to hold Rhodey's face Tony placed a soft kiss on his husbands lips. When they parted Tony grinned at him.  
"You know honey bear," He drawled, "I love it when you get overprotective." Once again their lips met. Only this time the kiss turned demanding and passionate. When they pulled away for air they both stood there in silence.  
When Rhodey caught his breath he said, "I love you too Tones. But you aren't getting out of having extra security." Tony blanched at that. However he didn't argue against it right away. He would have plenty of time to do that. For now, he just wanted to kiss his Rhodey. So that's what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read so I'm sorry for any errors. I'm considering adding on to this and making it into a longer story. If you really want more of this I'll be happy to deliver! :)


End file.
